1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hand-tool device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a hand-tool device for medical use.
2. Description of Related Art
With economic development and improvement of material conditions, people are more and more emphasis on the quality of medical care. In addition to the development of research related to medical technology, the design and development of medical devices are also very important issues. Many medical behaviors need the assistance of mechanical tools, especially for surgery operations. For pursuing the safety and accuracy of surgery, the technologies of mechanical automation, precision positioning and so on have been widely used in the development of medical devices.
Among various medical devices, an electric drill is a very common medical hand-tool. For example, when an orthopaedist uses an electric drill to nail a bone nail, the electric drill in general is manually operated and controlled to advance or stop according to the orthopaedist's experience. Besides, if the orthopaedist desires to know the depth of a drilling hole, the orthopaedist needs to withdraw the drill and uses an instrument to measure the drilling hole whether a predetermined depth has been reached. Since the hardness of human bone is varying, an uncertainty of surgical risk exists and surgery time is increased. Moreover, if the orthopaedist controls the drill improperly to make the drilled hole too deep without stopping the drill in time, the patient's body tissues will be harmed greatly.